dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre: '태연 / Taeyeonthumb|344px *'Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae-Yeon *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Guitarrista, DJ, Modelo, Compositora y Actriz . *'Fecha de Nacimiento'': *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'' ''Corea del sur, ciudad de Jeonju. *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Relación sentimental:' Baekhyun de EXO. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju,el 9 de marzo de 1989 . Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese país, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza .Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment ''8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor canción y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows(SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para peliculas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Temas para dramas *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Despicable Me - voz como Margo (2010) Programas de TV *'2014:'The Return of Superman (junto a Yoona, Tiffany, Sunny, SooYoung) *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2014:' Healing Camp (Girls' Generation) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! *'2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong *'2008''' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) *'2008: 'Family Outing *'2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografía Colaboraciones *''Different ''(Feat. Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) *''You Bring Me Joy (Feat. The One) (2005) Vídeos Musicales *Lee Bul - Forever (2008) *Way Back Into Love - Jessica, Kyuhyun, Donghae Reconocimientos *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:'Mejor OST (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2012 Seoul International Drama Awards 2012:' Mejor Cancion para Serie (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2010 Yahoo Buzz! Award's Top Buzz Star :' Categoria Femenina - Premio al Artista del Año *'2010 16th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Premio por DJ Femenina *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a Radio Novato por "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2009 Program Production:' "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2008 23rd Golden Disk Awards:'Premio Popularidad por "Can You Hear Me??" *'2008 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Hot DJ *'2008 Cyworld Song of the Month:' Febrero "If" *'2004 8th Annual Best Contest:'Primer lugar como Mejor Cantante Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop:'Girls' Generation & S.M. The Ballad **'Sub-Unidad:' TaeTiSeo *'Posicion: '''Líder, Vocalista Principal y Bailarina. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído) Inglés (básico) Japonés (Intermedio) y Chino (Basico) *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Oong) *'Hobbies: Tocar la Guitarra y Cantar *'''Personalidad: La carismática y bromista del grupo, es algo torpe y despistada, pero da miedo cuando se molesta. *'Color favorito:' Morado y azul purpura *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School *'Apodos:' Kid Leader, Taengoo, TaeTae, Líder Dorky, OST Queen. *'Lema: 'No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después *'Numero Favorito: '''el 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nacio el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Mejores Amigas:' Tiffany y Sunny *'Tipo ideal: 'Alguien divertido y que tenga buena piel. *'Mascota: 'Ginger (perro) *Es dueña de una de las voces más hermosas. *Esta en el primer lugar de la integrante mas hermosa y popular del grupo. *Es muy responsable con todo. *Las integrantes estan de acuerdo que Taeyeon es la mas bonita del grupo. *Tal vez sea unas de las mas pequeñas del grupo, pero dijo que la mayoria de las veces se coloca al lado de las mas altas del grupo para sobresalir mas. *Esta en el puesto numero 2 de la chica mas hermosa en Corea. *Muchos idolos la escogen como su chica ideal y se le han declarado 27 famosos muy populares y reconocidos. *Taeyeon es muy cercana con Tiffany, cuando estan juntas el ambiente se pone de buen humor por que se la pasan riendo por todo. *Las integrantes dijeron que no les gustaria discutir con Taeyeon ya que ella se sabe defender muy bien a cualquier situacion que se le enfrente, y da miedo cuando se molesta. Cuando se enoja no mantendra silencio alguno. *Ama cualquier tipo de helado ese suele ser su postre favorito. *A ella no le gusta actuar sexy, prefiere ser tierna. *Ella junto a Sunny y Tiffany, son las mejores bebedoras de alcohol dentro del grupo. *Es la reina de "Caras Bonitas" y dijeron que ella puede derretir el corazon de su novio con su increible "aegyo". *Sus padres tienen una tienda de lentes. *Tiene 5 perforaciónes en las orejas. *Taeyeon tiene unos habitos de dormir muy raros, como por ejemplo Sunny ''(Compañera de cuarto) dijo que duerme con los ojos semi cerrados en posicion de yoga acostada, que aveces habla dormida o canta, que utiliza su celular a cada rato y hasta ha resuelto problemas matematicos.Una vez Taeyeon estaba dormida y decia :Mas!, Mas!. Yoona (Ex Compañera de cuarto) dijo que al escucharla se rio tan fuerte, explotando de la risa que fue dificil para ella volver a domir. *Taeyeon es la unica integrante en cambiar mucho el estilo de su cabello, ya que se lo pinta mucho, se lo corta o se lo deja largo para hacerse diferentes peinados a los que a muchos fans les gustan todos los estilos de cabello de Taeyeon. *Cuando Taeyeon habla todas escuchan atentas. *Le gustan los cactus. *No le gusta hablar de ella misma. *Las integrantes dijeron que Taeyeon es la miembro mas misteriosa, ya que casi no se sabe de ella y muchos menos de su pasado. *Es la que mejor cocina dentro del grupo. *Taeyeon es muy estricta y exigente a la hora de ser la lider. *Un dia perdio su celular y lo encontro dentro de la nevera. *Le gustan las flores purpuras *Hubo rumores de una relación con G-Dragon *El día 19 de Junio del 2014, la SM confirmó la Relación amorosa entre Taeyeon y el popular integrante de EXO, Baekhyun; luego de que en la mañana del mismo día, '''Dispatch '''revelara imágenes de los dos, tarde en la noche, teniendo una cita en un auto luego de que terminara el concierto de EXO el pasado 26 de Mayo del 2014. Ellos también fueron fotografiados pasando tiempo juntos el 28 de Mayo del 2014 antes de que EXO volara a Japón. De acuerdo a los informes, Taeyeon y Baekhyun llevan saliendo cerca de cuatro meses a la fecha (19 de Junio del 2014). También se ha informado que Taeyeon y Baekhyun se conocen cerca de tres años a la fecha, desde que Baekhyun ingresó a la SM como trainee De acuerdo con una fuente, Taeyeon y Baekhyun empezaron a mostras interés en Octubre del año 2013. Según la misma fuente, quién dice que es cercano a ambos dijo: "Su interés mutuo empezó cerca de finales del año pasado (2013) en algún momento en Febrero de este año (2014). Pese a la diferencia de edad, ella y Baekhyun actuan como amigos cercanos. De acuero a otro conocido de ambos: "Baekhyun llama a Taeyeon 'Taenggu' y Taeyeon lo llama 'Bae Kyung' o 'Baekoong'." Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Universal Music Korea Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) *Perfil (Youtube) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Universal Music Korea